Han's Leia
by bhfirewife
Summary: John's thoughts, regarding his friends on Atlantis.


I do not own anything SGA or the Star Wars Empire, as much as I would like to have certain peices of each of them ~.O This is written pruely for my amusement and the amusement of others.

* * *

Sitting in the mess hall Lt. Col. John Sheppard ate his lunch, sitting next to his team mate and friend, Dr. Rodney McKay. John was doing his best to ignore the bickering between Rodney and Dr. Radek Zelenka, while trying to absorb everything about what the men were saying that could be important to him or others in the future. He remembered the last time that he had needed information that he knew the two men had been discussing and had not been paying full attention, he did not want that to happen again.

He had not been sitting, half listening to the two scientists, for long before Ronon Dex joined them at the table. "Hi," Ronon said to the group in general, as placed his tray and sat down.

The two scientists barely looked at him, but each offered a brief wave in his general direction.

"Hello Chewie," John said to his friend, as the other man began to eat.

The nickname had John thinking about the movie series that the name had come from. He knew that Rodney had, on maybe more than one occasion, referred to him as Han Solo. He grinned slightly thinking about that.

Looking at the two bickering scientists, he could only think of the two droids that were in the series. However for the life of him, he could not figure out which one would be C3P0 and which would be R2D2. They each had their moments of acting like one droid or the other, so he would, now anyway, only be able to refer to the pair as 'the droids'. And if they ever found out that he thought that, he would let them figure out which was which.

As he began eating again, Teyla joined them at the table as well. She greeted the group, and John nodded in greeting, seeing as she had just taken a large bit of food before she approached, and was not about to talk with his mouth full. Thinking back to the movies once again, he began to find a roll that Teyla would fill. Then it hit him, she was the one who knew the ins and outs of the galaxy, and had all the contacts. John could only see her as a living and better looking, female of course, Obiwan.

Rodney and Zelanka stood up, and without really saying goodbye, they left the room, after leaving their trays at the drop area for the dirty dishes. John watched them leave, shaking his head at how they managed to make it to the doorway without running into anyone or anything NOR did they stop their bickering the entire time. Just after the two scientists left, John saw his own personal Leia enter the room, which the guy that was almost like a brother to her, and who he could only think of as Luke.

John could tell that she knew that he was looking at her. He watched as she turned right to him, and smiled brightly. He knew that there was nothing that he would not try to do for her, and he knew that she knew it. But he also knew that she felt the same way, and that was what scared him the most.

He could not believe that he could have found such happiness in his life, but maybe it was payment for all the dark times that he had stuck through. Maybe someone up there finally he had paid for whatever sins he had committed and was now owed something back.

John smiled up in greeting to Jennifer Keller when she sat down beside him in the seat the Rodney had just vacated, and Major Evan Lorne sat in the chair that was formerly filled by Zelanka. The pair saying hello as they sat down.

"Hello," John greeted Lorne. Then he turned towards Jennifer and leaned to her as she leaned to him, and they gave each other a quick kiss in greeting.

He could not believe it when once he had finally admitted to both himself, and her, how much she meant to him, that she felt the same way about him. The future that he visited where the hologram of McKay told him about what had happened when he disappeared and did not return., the timeline where it was McKay that had won the heart of Jennifer Keller.

When John had finally told Jennifer about that experience, she first laughed as she said, "That would explain the looks that you kept giving us when you finally returned." Then perhaps that without him there, that she would have grown to love Rodney, but that it was nothing that he had to worry about, because there was no way that anyone could steal her heart away from him. As long as he was in her life, he would always have her heart.

As much as the thought hurt him, he promised himself that if she DID decide that is was McKay that she truly loved and wanted to be with, then he would not hold her back from being happy. That was what he wanted for all of his friends, he wanted them all find happiness. Teyla had already found hers and they all were happy for her, and glad that she was reunited with her love, and that they were a family, as they would have been, if not for Michael.

John knew that while the others had not found someone meant that much to them like Teyla had, that they were dating others that they seemed happy with, and that seemed happy with them, and that was a start.

John finished eating, but could not linger at the table any longer, Woolsey wanted to have a meeting with him about the new group of people that would be arriving the following week, he wanted to make sure that they had, or would have, lodging picked out and assigned to each individual by the time that they arrived. Rising from his chair, he excused himself, then gave Jennifer another quick kiss, and bid everyone goodbye.

As he placed his own tray in the area for the dirty dishes, he thought back over his group of friends once more, and smiled. He knew that Jennifer had seen the Star Wars series more than once, and was pretty sure that she had actually enjoyed them. He decided that he would have to tell her about the characters from those movies that he felt best suited his friends, and see if she agreed with him.


End file.
